Dinosaur King Battle Cards
Dinosaur King Battle Card is a Card game, same sort as TCGs, made by User:Sanguinoraptor. To play, since there are no sold Card packs, is by downloading the pictures available here and print them. To edit the image size and number of images in a page to print, player can edit it through MS Office Word or another Document editing program. All download is free as long as these works are not reclaimed as player's work. How To Play Players must have at least 10 Dinosaurs of any Element, 7 Moves and/or Super Moves of any Element, and something to represent the turns. First of all: *There are no limitations in the number of Dinosaurs a player may have in play. *To defeat the opponent, instead of taking out opponent's Life Points, is by defeating all the Dinosaurs the opponent have. *When the game starts, each player must take at least 5 Cards on hand from the shuffled deck. *To start a turn, a player could Dino Slash a dinosaur with the turn level the same or below the current turn, or player could attack a dinosaur that the opponent has in play. *To end a turn, a player must draw one Card. The maximum limit of the cards on hand is 10. If the Cards on hand is more than it, player must discard Cards on hand each turn until the Card is 10, and not drawing any Card (discarding is taken as drawing, which ends the turn). Arena The Arena, or battlefield, isn't limited by a mat. Player could play anywhere available. Components of the Arena: *Battlefield: It's the place for the Dino Slashed dinosaurs. *Deck: A place for the remaining Cards on the deck. *Grave: Used Moves/Super Moves and defeated Dinosaurs goes here. *Turn Indicator: This area indicates the Turn taken by player. Battle To defeat a Dinosaur, a player must battle the opponent's. *To mark a battle, move the attacking Dinosaur card until the top side touched the attacked Dinosaur card. When the top parts met, the battle begins. *One battle took one turn, so there can be no two battles in a turn or a Dino Slash then battle, visa versa (except for the Skills or Move effects that allows to do so). *In a battle to determine the player that must first use the Move, use the Element chain. If they are in the same Element or had no connection in the chain, the attacked must first use the Move. The Move isn't a must, though. *Then calculate the Attack, Defense, or HP that was boosted by the Move. The damage dealt is by HP minus Attack reduced by Defense. For short, HP-(ATK-DEF). The one with the damage more than the enemy's won the battle, and the damage is dealt. The one with the less damage dealt no damage to the other dinosaur, and it takes damage from its opponent. *When the Dinosaur's HP reaches 0, the Dinosaur is defeated. *Keep doing this until all of the enemy's dinosaurs are taken down. Components of the Card These components are different between card types. Dinosaur Cards *Name *Name meaning *Card picture *Card Ability (this Ability is called 'Skill') *Card stats, inlcuding Attack, Defense, and Health Points. After the Slash sign, is the Turn. A Dinosaur can only be summoned by or after the turn number. Move/SuperMove Cards *Move Name *Move Picture *Move effects *Stat boosts -- Attack Boost, Defense Boost, and in some cards, Health Boost. Element Boosters There is a feature called Element Boosters. These Cards are used to summon the DinoTector Dinsoaurs. To use an Element Booster, Dino Slash the Booster on top of a Card with the same Element. Then discard it to the Grave. After doing so, you can Dino Slash DinoTector dinosaur of the same Element. These steps must be done in one same turn and not in separate turns. Element Booster can only be used once. Gallery All files here are copyrighted work of User:Sanguinoraptor. MUCH more are coming soon. File:Achelousaurus.png|Achelousaurus Card. File:Acrocanthosaurus.png|Acrocanthosaurus Card. File:Acrocanthosaurus-alpha.png|Alpha Acrocanthosaurus Card. File:Afrovenator.png|Afrovenator Card. File:Alioramus.png|Alioramus Card. File:Allosaurus.png|Allosaurus Card. File:Amargasaurus.png|Amargasaurus Card. File:Anhanguera.png|Anhanguera Card. File:Ankylosaurus.png|Ankylosaurus Card. File:Armatus.png|Armatus Card. File:Arrhinoceratops.png|Arrhinoceratops Card. File:Baryonyx.png|Baryonyx Card. File:Battle_achelousaurus.png|Battle Achelousaurus Card. File:Camarasaurus.png|Camarasaurus Card. File:Camptosaurus.png|Camptosaurus Card. File:Carcharodontosaurus.png|Carcharodontosaurus Card. File:Carnotaurus.png|Carnotaurus Card. File:Carnotaurus_lv6.png|Carnotaurus (TURN 6) Card. File:Ceratosaurus.png|Ceratosaurus Card. File:Corythosaurus.png|Corythosaurus Card. File:Cryolophosaurus.png|Cryolophosaurus Card. File:Daspletosaurus.png|Daspletosaurus Card. File:Deinonychus.png|Deinonychus Card. File:Deltadromeus.png|Deltadromeus Card. File:Diceratops.png|Diceratops Card. File:Edmontonia.png|Edmontonia Card. File:Einiosaurus.png|Einiosaurus Card. File:Euoplocephalus.png|Euoplocephalus Card. File:Front_line_afrovenator.png|Front Line Afrovenator Card. File:Fukuisaurus.png|Fukuisaurus Card. File:Gigas.png|Gigas Card. File:Gorgosaurus.png|Gorgosaurus Card. File:Hunting_deltadromeus.png|Hunting Deltadromeus Card. File:Iguanodon.png|Iguanodon Card. File:Irritator.png|Irritator Card. File:Kentrosaurus.png|Kentrosaurus Card. File:Lambeosaurus.png|Lambeosaurus Card. File:Maximus.png|Maximus Card. File:Megalosaurus.png|Megalosaurus Card. File:Megaraptor.png|Megaraptor Card. File:Minmi.png|Minmi Card. File:Pachycephalosaurus.png|Pachycephalosaurus Card. File:Pachyrhinosaurus.png|Pachyrhinosaurus Card. File:Parasaurolophus.png|Parasaurolophus Card. File:Parasaurolophus lv6.png|Parasaurolophus (TURN: 6) Card. File:Patagosaurus.png|Patagosaurus Card. File:Pentaceratops.png|Pentaceratops Card. File:Pteranodon.png|Pteranodon Card. File:Pursuit_baryonyx.png|Pursuit Baryonyx Card. File:Raging_ceratosaurus.png|Raging Ceratosaurus Card. File:Rajasaurus.png|Rajasaurus Card. File:Saichania.png|Saichania Card. File:Saichania_lv6.png|Saichania (TURN: 6) Card. File:Saltasaurus.png|Saltasaurus Card. File:Saurolophus.png|Saurolophus Card. File:Sauropelta.png|Sauropelta Card. File:Shunosaurus.png|Shunosaurus Card. File:Spinosaurus.png|Spinosaurus Card. File:Spinosaurus lv6.png|Spinosaurus (TURN: 6) Card. File:Stegosaurus.png|Stegosaurus Card. File:Styracosaurus.png|Styracosaurus Card. File:Suchomimus.png|Suchomimus Card. File:Talarurus.png|Talarurus Card. File:Tarbosaurus.png|Tarbosaurus Card. File:Therizinosaurus.png|Therizinosaurus Card. File:Torosaurus.png|Torosaurus Card. File:Torvosaurus.png|Torvosaurus Card. File:Triceratops.png|Triceratops Card. File:Triceratops lv6.png|Triceratops (TURN: 6) Card. File:Tsintaosaurus.png|Tsintaosaurus Card. File:Tuojiangosaurus.png|Tuojiangosaurus Card. File:Tyrannosaurus.png|Tyrannosaurus Card. File:Tyrannosaurus lv6.png|Tyrannosaurus (TURN: 6) Card. File:Tyrannosaurus-black.png|Black Tyrannosaurus Card. File:Velociraptor.png|Velociraptor Card. File:Yangchuanosaurus.png|Yangchuanosaurus Card. File:Lightning_booster.png|Element Booster: Lightning Card. File:Triceratops_(dinotector).png|Triceratops (DinoTector) Card. File:Fire_booster.png|Element Booster: Fire Card. File:Tyrannosaurus_(dinotector).png|Tyrannosaurus (DinoTector) Card. File:Wind_booster.png|Element Booster: Wind Card. File:Carnotaurus_(dinotector).png|Carnotaurus (DinoTector) Card. File:Water_booster.png|Element Booster: Water Card. File:Spinosaurus_(dinotector).png|Spinosaurus (DinoTector) Card. File:Grass_booster.png|Element Booster: Grass Card. File:Parasaurolophus_(dinotector).png|Parasaurolophus (DinoTector) Card. File:Earth_booster.png|Element Booster: Earth Card. File:Saichania_(dinotector).png|Saichania (DinoTector) Card. File:Atomic_bomb.png|Atomic Bomb Move Card. File:Attack_boost.png|Attack Boost Move Card. File:Defense_boost.png|Defense Boost Move Card. File:Stomping hammer.png|Stomping Hammer Move Card. File:Tail slam.png|Tail Slam Move Card. File:Aqua whip.png|Aqua Whip SM Card. File:Big foot assault.png|Big Foot Assault SM Card. File:Blazing spin.png|Blazing Spin SM Card. File:BOLT OF VENGEANCE.png|Bolt of Vengeance SM Card. File:Cyclone.png|Cyclone SM Card. File:Earthquake.png|Earthquake SM Card. File:Electric charge.png|Electric Charge SM Card. File:Fire bomb.png|Fire Bomb SM Card. File:Fire cannon.png|Fire Cannon SM Card. File:Lava storm.png|Lava Storm SM Card. File:Lightning spear.png|Lightning Spear SM Card. File:Lightning strike.png|Lightning Strike SM Card. File:Mega geyser.png|Mega Geyser SM Card. File:Metal wings.png|Metal Wings SM Card. File:Mole attack.png|Mole Attack SM Card. File:Nature's blessing.png|Nature's Blessing SM Card. File:Ninja attack.png|Ninja Attack SM Card. File:Overgrowth.png|Overgrowth SM Card. File:Quartz slam.png|Quartz Slam SM Card. File:Razor wind.png|Razor Wind SM Card. File:Rejuvinating light.png|Rejuvinating Light SM Card. File:Roaring tempest.png|Roaring Tempest SM Card. File:Spike arrows.png|Spike Arrows SM Card. Blog and Articles For the blog, review, news, articles, and more about the fanons of User:Sanguinoraptor (especially these Cards), this is the blog: http://justimagine-dinosaurking.blogspot.com